


Crackling Fire

by vici_diem



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Jaehee Kang - Fandom, Jumin han - Fandom, Mystic Messenger, cheritz - Fandom, han jumin - Fandom, kang jaehee - Fandom, mc - Fandom, mc x jumin han - Fandom, otome games - Fandom, rfa members - Fandom
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Cat, Christmas, F/M, Hyun Ryu - Freeform, Jaehee Kang - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Saeran - Freeform, Saeyoung, christmas giving, elizabeth the 3rd - Freeform, game, jumin han - Freeform, rfa members - Freeform, season, v - Freeform, yoosung - Freeform, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: Jumin, your husband, had been working tirelessly from the moment you both got back from your honeymoon, trying to secure a deal with a powerful company and expand his business overseas. You miss him as you both had rarely seen each other throughout the day.It's a week before Christmas, you wonder if it'll always be like this, the constant waiting for him to come home. Until...





	Crackling Fire

The sounds of the crackling fire fill your ears, soothing your nerves. You stare at it, entranced by the dancing flames on the piles of logs. You raise your sock-covered feet to the sofa, only to have Elizabeth the 3rd walking to you and laying her cute little head on your thigh. You stroke her snowy white fur as she purrs. 

“MC?” Jumin called out, followed by the sound of the door closing. 

You turn your head at his direction, smiling at the sight of your husband, dressed in his black winter coat with his suit underneath. His face looks flushed, as if he had been out in the cold. His nose is turning red. He puts his briefcase on the kitchen counter, then takes off his coat only to put on top of it.

“How’s your day?” he asked, walking over to you and puts his arm over your shoulders, relishing the sight of his two most beloved relaxing against the fire. 

“The usual. What about you?” you replied, your hand rubbing his cheek. His skin is freezing, had he been walking around outside? That doesn’t sound like your husband at all. 

He grabs your hand, kissing it, before telling you, “Same as usual.”

“Were you outside? You seemed so cold.” you said, grabbing his hand and rubbing it, hoping that it would warm up. Elizabeth looks up at the two of you, her eyes narrowing at the sudden absence of your calming strokes. 

“I’m fine…there’s just something that I need to do outdoors.” he replied, ticking Elizabeth behind her ears. 

“What’s up with Jaehee?’ you asked, only because he would usually make his poor assistant do everything. Sometimes even more than necessary. 

“I’m giving her a week off, since it’s almost Christmas and all.” he declared, his finger tipping your chin to meet his as he tells you, “I’m giving the whole staff a week off actually.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked, sounding more excited than ever. He had been working tirelessly, trying to close the deal with a powerful company and expanding his business overseas. He would work until late at night, only to take off at the early hours of morning. It’s almost Christmas and you barely see each other. 

“Yeah.” he replied as he pulls you onto his lap. Elizabeth the 3rd had decided to take a nap on the couch next to you, uncaring of the both of you. 

“What about the deal? And the expansion?”

He grins at you, placing a chaste kiss on your lips and gazes at you adoringly as he says, “I lied.”

You narrow your eyes at him, but before you could say anything, he cuts you off, “There weren’t any company expansion or some deal with another company.”

“So…what had you been doing these past few months? Please tell me it’s not something illegal.”

“No, I’ve actually bought a home for us.”

“Wait, what? But this is our home.” you argued, sounding more confused and shocked than ever.

“This is a penthouse. I’ve bought a real home for us. A place we could grow old together. I’ve actually been renovating it for the past several months.”  
“We’re not even married for a year.”

“I planned everything ahead.” he grins, his finger stroking your cheek. 

“I…I don’t know what to say.” you replied, trying to make sense of what he had just said. 

“Let me take you there.” he said. 

“Wait, is it finished?” 

“Yup. That’s why I gave everyone a week off. We could move in tomorrow. I’ve had the place decorated to your liking, and installed a few bits of Christmas decorations here and there.”

“Wait what?”

He smiles as you get up, staring at him with your mouth wide-open. Even after months together, your husband still managed to surprise you like this. The thought of him doing all this for you, without asking your help warms your heart. No one would even think of doing something this special for you. 

He reaches for your white winter coat inside the closet, holding it out for you. You mindlessly ease your arms into the sleeves of the coat. He then proceeded to grab a thick grey scarf and wrapping it around your neck as if you’re a gift to him. 

Once he’s satisfied that you won’t freeze to death, he wears his winter jacket, before putting his arm around your waist. You shake his hand off. He looks at you in confusion. Then that confusion turns into a warm smile when he sees you grabbing an identical scarf and wrapping it around his neck. 

“Don’t freeze to death.” you ordered, before enveloping your arm with his and make it through the door. 

During the entire car ride, you were silent, your mind scanning through the past few months. How he had gone home, with his eyes tired. How he had came home sweating one summer day and you had wondered what he was doing outdoors. Of how Jaehee had complained about the amount of travelling she had to do around the country, just to get a specific type of material. You had no idea it was about this. You made a mental note to yourself to thank her, and convince Jumin to give her more than a week off. She deserves it. 

“Are you displeased?” he asked, his hand reaches out to yours. 

You turn to him, then reply, “Not really. I’m more shocked and excited than displeased.”

He laughs, and you could feel the driver tensing on his seat. Not because of the road or anything, but because of the sound of his boss laughing carelessly. I’ve heard Jaehee telling me that Jumin’s a different man in the office after we married and the whole staff is not used to it yet. 

You smile at the thought, knowing that he is this way because of you. He takes your hand and places it on his lips, telling you, “We’re here.”

The car gradually stops in front of a beautiful mansion. You turn to look at Jumin, before turning back to the view from the window and step out of the car before the driver could open the door for you.

The car is parked right in front of the entrance to the mansion. It is covered in grey bricks, with windows so high overlooking the whole city from the top of a hill. It looks almost like one of those Victorian houses that you had loved so much when you were vacationing in England with him during your honeymoon. 

He puts his arm around your shoulders, guiding you to the front door that is decorated with a wreath decorated with red ribbons. He unlocks the door, then opens it, only to reveal the most beautiful foyer you had ever seen. 

The walls are white, the furniture is made of mahogany. Then a beautiful chandelier hanging on top of it. The staircase on the side is decorated with Christmas garlands. 

“Let me show you the best part.” he said, ushering you to the top of the stairs. You both make your way through a series of hallways, its design that rivals the palaces in Europe. 

He opens brown double doors to what must be the master bedroom. Your jaw nearly hits the floor at the sight. A canopy bed is on one side, facing the rows and rows of windows and a balcony that overlooks the backyard. Then on one side, two comfortable-looking armchairs and a long sofa for you both to curl up in, right in front of a fireplace. The fireplace is almost identical to the one back in the penthouse. He must’ve seen how you love curling up in front of it, staring into the dancing flames. 

“Jumin…” you said, speechless as you walk around the room, touching the bed, then the window, everything. 

“Do you love it?”

“Love is an understatement. I think I love it as much as I love you.” you declared, walking up to him and wrap your arms around him.

“You haven’t even seen the whole house yet.”

“I don’t need to.” you replied, feeling more than satisfied as he leans closer to you, his hands on your neck as his lips meet yours.


End file.
